frighttownfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Henry "Harry" Jekyll
Dr. Henry (sometimes referred to as Harry) Jekyll and his counterpart, Mr. Edward Hyde, are characters featured in the FrightVerse. Henry and Edward are two sides of the same coin, each being the other's counterpart and (depending on which it is) is a dark (or light) reflection of the other. Jekyll represents control, while Hyde represents animal instincts. Appearance Both individuals share the same body, but have vastly different appearances. Jekyll is a man in his early 30s, but is in relatively decent shape. He has tawny hair (usually in a ponytail) and deep blue eyes, as well as medium-light skin (hinting at his mixed heritage). He is taller than average as well. His regular attire consists of a white dress shirt with the collar popped, paired with a blue double-breasted waistcoat that has six golden buttons and a crimson cravat (Victorian version of a necktie). From the waist down, he wears black slacks and dress shoes with spats. His entire appearance is neat and orderly. Jekyll also has glasses, used to help him see better. When he is very irritated, his eye color shifts to Hyde's. Hyde, on the other hand, is shorter (and hairier) than Jekyll. He is in his early 20s, a little over a decade younger. His hair is an inky black and unkempt, and his eyes are crimson & snakelike (as a result of HJ7, the drug used to transform from Jekyll to Hyde and back). He also has a couple more inhuman traits, making him resemble a traditional Vampyre in some respects. His ears are unnaturally pointed, as are his canine teeth. He also has claw-like nails on his fingertips instead of normal ones. In terms of his attire, Hyde is usually seen wearing a white dress shirt that exposes part of his chest as well as his forearms, paired with a blood red waistcoat. From the waist down, his attire is the exact same as his good half. Personality & Voice Claim When Jekyll is in control, they are calm, collected, polite, and friendly. When Hyde takes control, they are hotheaded, rude, loud, and crass. While Jekyll despises most alcohol and tobacco, Hyde will smoke and drink as often as he wants. Both are charming in their own ways, Jekyll in his looks and personality, Hyde through his speech. (i.e. He is a smooth-talking individual.) They have the same Voice Claim: Robert Cuccioli as both Jekyll and Hyde in the Original Broadway Cast/1st US Tour Cast of Frank Wildhorn and Leslie Bricrusse's musical Jekyll & Hyde: The Gothic Musical Thriller. Origins and Story This is an adaptation of the title character(s) in Robert Louis Stevenson's novella, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde. The story is in the public domain. Henry Jekyll was born in Victorian-Era London where he grew up, obsessed with how the human mind worked. As a teenager, he pursued this fascination, then turned it into a career. He eventually became a well-renowned scientist, joining the ranks of his soon-to-be friend Hastie Lanyon. Lanyon and Jekyll hit it off right away, being inseparable for a time. However, as Jekyll continued with his fixation on psychology, he and Lanyon drifted apart, due to a fallout between them. It involved Lanyon calling Henry's work "scientific balderdash (nonsense)". Next is when things went horribly wrong. Henry had concocted a drug that, when ingested, would drastically alter someone physically and mentally. He took the drug, then was seized with horrible pain as his body and mind changed into a whole new person, later dubbed Edward Hyde. A few months into Edward Hyde's exploring Victorian London, he soon came across a girl about 9 or 10 years old running from something or someone. Upon her running into him, he calmly but gently walked over the girl, who at that point was screaming and thrashing around. Hyde was promptly confronted by a man named Richard Enfield right after the incident. The man (Hyde) glanced at the crowd gathered around the girl, then huffed and gave this Mr. Enfield a cheque. Now that the ordeal was over, Hyde returned to his/Jekyll's home. In the following weeks, Jekyll shut himself in his laboratory, not allowing anyone to visit. He never revealed what he was doing, or that he was technically a drug addict. His friends and even his butler, Mr. Poole, grew worried about him. In December of 1887, Jekyll soon opened back up again, now becoming more social. However, Hyde had been watching from inside Jekyll's mind, waiting for his chance to ruin his creator's life. In January of 1888, Hyde encountered an elderly man who had simply asked for directions. Hyde wanted nothing to do with him, and just shrugged it off. However, the man very quickly angered him, and in a fit of rage he beat the man to death with his cane. Jekyll was horrified when he read about the murder the very next day. He promptly stopped making the chemical formula, and cut all ties with Hyde. He thought it was done and over with. But like last time, his evil half was plotting something again. The next few weeks were extremely confusing for poor Dr. Jekyll. He would go to bed as himself, but wake up as Mr. Hyde. He hurriedly made an antidote and drank it, transforming his appearance back to normal. Desperate to be rid of Hyde forever, he kept testing antidotes on himself, some working, others doing nothing. Eventually, he found himself trapped in Hyde's body. That day would be his last in the human world. Jekyll and Hyde finally agreed on something: The two would never again be in this dimension. Hyde directed Jekyll in making the special effects while not making it too flashy, and Jekyll took care of the rest. When Poole broke down the door, Jekyll/Hyde was seemingly dead, but it eventually turned out to be one of Jekyll's scientific, life-sized models, modified to closely resemble Hyde. After that day, they were never seen again by mortal eyes, but had gone on to inspire several forms of art in the future. Nowadays, Henry is among the most famous monsters to have existed, alongside Dracula, the Wolfman, and the Phantom Of The Opera. He is the current president of the I.M.S., or International Monster Society. He has even met his two (albeit indirect) descendants Ebony/Edith and Eva. Trivia - The reason for Dr. Jekyll being nicknamed "Harry" is because in the novella, Gabriel John Utterson calls him Harry. This may have been an error on Stevenson's part. - In the original version, Mr. Hyde was Dr. Jekyll under a different face and name, so he could carry out the urges he repressed as Hyde. This was later misinterpreted as him having Multiple Personality Disorder, now called Dissociative Personality Disorder. - My designs were originally made for the musical by Frank Wildhorn. - Dr. Jekyll's theme is "Medicine" by Hollywood Undead, relating to his addiction. Hyde's theme song is "Alive! - Reprise", from Jekyll & Hyde: The Gothic Musical Thriller. Do I need to explain why Hyde has this theme song??